


Shotgun

by SakuraLieutenant



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Romance, Smoking Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant
Summary: «А ты знаешь, что по статистике из ста процентов смертей от никотина тридцать приходится на пассивное курение?»
Relationships: Slade Wilson/William Randolph Wintergreen
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Глубокий преканон: Слэйд еще не на химикатах, Билл еще думает, что может куда-то деться. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними дееспособными идиотами, которых даже не жалко.

Уильям совершенно не понимает Аделин. Она кажется ему умной девушкой. Умной и к тому же весьма характерной, учитывая, как она не по годам влиятельна и как может в считаные секунды построить даже толпу пьяных морпехов. Такое сочетание железной воли и незаурядного интеллекта может привести ее к любой вершине.

Что такая, как она, вообще нашла в Слэйде Уилсоне? Зачем взяла его под покровительство и пытается вылепить из него нечто похожее на человека?

Нет, что ли, достойных людей вокруг.

Прохладный уличный воздух приятно овевает горящее лицо, смывая с него липкую духоту оставшейся за дверью пьянки. Ребятам захотелось отметить успех операции, и кто стал бы их осуждать? Все до смерти устали от бесконечных неудачных вылазок и выматывающего ожидания каждой из них, и даже небольшой триумф превращается для них в четвертое июля. Они в восторге от самой идеи выпить, поорать и в принципе хоть чему-то порадоваться.

Уильям ничему не хочет радоваться: он просто устал. Но он ненавидит портить другим радость постной миной, поэтому смывается во двор, сообщая, что сваливает на перекур. Он, правда, не курит, но все слишком заняты, чтобы озадачиться этим вопросом.

Только Уилсон — невыносимый назойливый придурок — увязывается за ним. Точно тикающий крокодил из сказки про Питера Пэна. Тупое зубастое проклятье.

— А ты знаешь, что по статистике из ста процентов смертей от никотина тридцать приходится на пассивное курение?

Уильям и сам знает, что определенная доза алкоголя делает его настоящим занудой. Уилсон только усмехается и стряхивает пепел дешевой вонючей сигареты себе под ноги.

— А ты знаешь, что восемьдесят два процента статистических данных — полная хрень и придуманы на ходу?

Touché. Уильям не может ему ответить, поэтому решает сделать вид, что не снизойдет до ответа. Только демонстративно делает шаг в сторону, чтобы не дышать куревом. Уилсон делает два шага ему навстречу и медленно затягивается.

Клубы седого полупрозрачного дыма рассеиваются на фоне ночного неба.

Небо здесь, конечно, потрясающее. Уильям смотрит то на него, пересчитывая взглядом звезды, то на свою нежелательную компанию.

— Что ты приперся, скажи?

— Скучно стало, — запросто сообщает Уилсон. И затягивается снова. Глубоко, от души, так, что от сигареты отваливается большой тлеющий кусок пепла. А затем достает еще одну, чиркает зажигалкой и закуривает.

Как и всегда, он выглядит расслабленным. Будто все ему нипочем, собаке этакой.

— Тем более, я отвратительно ужрался, — не менее буднично добавляет он, — и решил проветриться. Думаю, мне уже хватит.

— Ого, у тебя есть локус контроля, — поддевает Уильям.

— Так вот же он стоит.

Этого еще не хватало, нервно думает Уильям. Только не Уилсон на его шею. Вчерашний подросток, трещащий по швам от прорвы старых травм и мощно задавленных страхов, ненавидимый одной половиной начальства и обожаемый другой, омерзительно наглый для своего возраста и своих навыков, с безбожным чувством юмора и тонким мастерством выедать мозги чайной ложкой. Если этот ужасный тип выбрал его в качестве ориентира — пиши пропало. Не-не-не, не надо ему таких подарков.

Уилсон смотрит на него как-то странно.

Азартно.

— Что, задумался? — торопливо язвит Уильям. — Поразительный навык для...

Густой табачный дым заполняет его голову, точно пустую стекляшку — как будто вот-вот повалит из ушей и брызнет струйками из уголков глаз. Горячие пьяные губы шарят по его собственным, то вцепляясь, то отпуская, и Уильям как-то смутно думает: по крайней мере, этот придурок неплохо целуется.

Ему нечем дышать. И приходится вдыхать Уилсона — во все легкие. Заполняясь им, как легким ядовитым газом.

Что такое кислород?

Завораживающе яркий поцелуй обрывается — Слэйд завершает его как-то невпопад, размашисто мазнув по губам Уильяма горчащим языком. Сигарета тлеет у него в пальцах. Уильям подбирает слова, собираясь сказать ему, как это все глупо и неправильно, но сам себе не верит.

Конечно, глупо. Но абсолютно правильно.

Еще одна затяжка — долгая и жадная. Неуловимая, но недвусмысленная игра взгляда. «Еще?»

— Тридцать процентов, — насмешливо напоминает Уильям, уже снова пьяный и почему-то страшно охрипший.

От усмешки дым расплескивается у Слэйда по губам.

— Всего тридцать.

Спящий Слэйд совсем не похож на чудовище. Скорее на мальчишку, задремавшего на заднем ряду школьного автобуса. В нервной складке между бровями, точно ему вечно снятся тревожные, неспокойные сны, есть что-то невыносимо трогательное.

Уильям досадливо цокает языком, поправляет одеяло на чужом плече и выходит на балкон. Там он смотрит в серое дождливое небо и курит — долго, вдумчиво курит одну за одной.  



End file.
